


BELIEVE

by Fate_Camiswhil



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 5YearsOfTG, College AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Camiswhil/pseuds/Fate_Camiswhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculous TG college AU where Ghouls live in peace and perfect harmony with humans. (Ghouls don't eat humans, and Kagune is just a mutation. Like what Shirazu's sister has, but it's not a disease.) And everyone is alive and happy because they fucking deserve to be goddammit. Drabble series featuring: Arima x Haise, Tsukiyama x Shironeki, and Amon x Kuroneki.</p><p>Also might include: HideTouka, NishiKimi, AyaHina, MutsUrie, BujinYoriko, HoujiTaki, NakiMiza, BanjouRize. Among others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BELIEVE

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Tokyo Ghoul! Happy 5th Anniversary!^^

"Kuro! You're gonna be late again, if you don't leave now!" Haise called out from the kitchen as he wrapped up four bentos. Black, white, gray and red, with all the same pattern of tiny stars. He smiled at each handiwork, removing his apron and fixing his tie. He has less than an hour left before he needs to leave, just enough time to make sure everything's prepared for the day.

He was already in his last year of college, currently taking up his internship as an probationary teacher, all the while still attending his classes. It was hectic, but he was used to it and finds delight in running around places. He feels so alive having such a busy schedule, and having to take care of his twin little brothers. He couldn't explain it well, but being needed was nice. Really, he couldn't thank God enough for being so blessed, loved and happy. He glanced at the red bento, allowing himself another smile.

"Please don't creep us up so early in the morning."

"Good morning to you too, Shiro." Haise turned back to face the older twin, surprised but not showing it. "I was calling for Kuro, it's still early for you."

"Tsukiyama-san's picking me up, we're eating breakfast together." Shiro casually grabbed the black bento, placing it inside his sling bag.

"Again? You two go out almost everyday, you even had dinner together last night." Haise remarked, taking the red and gray bento and carefully storing it in his own bag.

"It's fine, isn't it? He treats me anyway," Shiro replied with a shrug, walking away from his older brother as he saw him touch the red bento.

"I'm just saying, don't lead him on. He's such a nice guy," Haise looked towards the bottom of the stairs, hearing a few hurried stomps.

"You don't know what you're saying, Aniki." Shiro slouched on the sofa, mindlessly watching whatever's on tv.

"I'm late!" Kuro's voice covered Shiro's as he ran down the stairs, jumping over the last three steps, almost tripping on his feet but Haise was there to grab him.

"Be careful, Kuro. You know you're prone to accidents," Haise lightly chided him, before turning back to the counter to take the white bento.

"Thanks a lot, Nii-san!" Kuro opened his backpack, allowing Haise to put his lunch inside.

"Kuro, if you can wait for Tsukiyama-san, we could give you a lift." Shiro offered, without looking.

"Ehhh? No way, I'd rather take the train. That guy creeps me out," Kuro puts on the backpack as soon as Haise zipped it closed.

"Suit yourself, but you're going to be late again." Shiro reached for the remote to turn the channel. "And he's not that bad, Aniki's boyfriend is way worse."

Haise caught on and regarded Shiro with a worried look.

"He's a pervert and you know it," Kuro stuck his tongue out on Shiro, before heading out the door. "I'm going!"

"Keep safe!" Haise called back, waiting for the door to close before facing Shiro. He sighed. "Shiro... we already talked about this and I know you don't approve of me and Arima-san, but I'm not asking you to like him, just be civil at least. Please... For me?"

Shiro just gave him a blank stare. Not answering, not relenting. Until they heard a car honking outside. "I'm leaving."

And Haise just watched him go, sighing to himself again. "Have a safe trip."

* * *

Shiro slammed the door closed as he entered Tsukiyama's car, he huffed and crossed his arms before staring out the window.

"I can see you're in a bad mood again, Shiro-kun, but not to worry! Moi, Tsukiyama Shuu, will take you to this wonderful new café that I discovered and cheer you up~!"

"Just drive, Tsukiyama-san."

Without another word, Tsukiyama shifted gears and drove off as smoothly as usual. Humming happily to himself as if his little boyfriend's mood is never a problem. "By the way, I have a gift for you, it's in the compartment."

Shiro opened the box and his eyes lit up at seeing the book inside. Tsukiyama smiled to himself as he gauged the reaction, it didn't matter to him if Shiro was feeling sour or murderous, he would take it upon himself to make him feel better.

"The One-Eyed King, by Ishida Sui." Shiro read off from the cover, "I'm not familiar with this author."

"Me too, but I hear he's slowly gaining popularity. Rize was the one who recommended the book to me, and after reading it, I figured you would like it as well."

"Thanks, Tsukiyama-san. But what is this about exactly?"

"It's a story about a little prince who was forced to become a King."

"Was it any good?"

"Very much! This is actually the first time I've read a book where the main lead was strongly adamant in moving the plot! He was so helpless and pathetic, but everything was so relatable and it makes you root for him, you know."

"Hmmm..." Shiro didn't sound convinced.

"It's also very morbid."

"Okay, I'll read it. If I like it enough, I'll make Kuro and Aniki read it too."

"I'm sure Kuro-kun would love it, but Haise-kun might not."

"Even better," Shiro smirked to himself.

"Is there a particular reason you wish to annoy Haise-kun?"

"Nothing really."

"Ahh, let me rephrase the question then, is he the cause of the earlier mood?"

"Maybe... well, not him, but his boyfriend."

"Arima-san, was it? I don't really know him personally, but he's a professor at Kamii, right?"

"Yeah, Aniki recently picked up this habit of making him bento, and I always catch him smiling like a lovesick puppy on it. It's disgusting," Shiro cringed.

"I see... but you understand that your older brother is just in-love, right? Aren't you happy for him?"

"I am, but I don't like that guy."

"Well, I'm sure there's a good reason Haise-kun developed feelings for him, right?"

"Even so."

"Hmmm... is it moi, or is Shiro-kun jealous of Arima-san?"

"What?!" Shiro turned incredulous at him.

"You know, like, you don't want anyone taking away your precious Aniki?"

"Tsukiyama, shut up. He's not precious, and I'm not a kid."

"I'm just saying... that kind of feeling is normal when you love someone. I, too, get jealous a lot because you put your family first, but I understand."

"What are you talking about, Tsukiyama-san? We're not even dating."

"Eh?"

...

...

...

"EHHH?! But! But I thought-! You were accepting my gifts! And you agree to go with me to places! We even eat together, just the two of us!" Tsukiyama looked ready to burst to tears, gripping hard on the steering wheel even though he's not looking on the road anymore.

"Eyes on the road, idiot! You're going to get us killed!" Shiro pushed his face back to look forward, holding onto the steering wheel to steady the ride. After making sure, Tsukiyama's head would remain facing forward, he released his hold and slumped back in his seat. "Tch! Tsukiyama-san, let me just make this clear. The reason I'm going along with whatever you want is because it's even more troublesome to deny you, because you do what you want regardless. But it's not like I hate you or anything, okay?"

"I understand, Shiro-kun." Tsukiyama was already crying, but he managed to nod and answer. He sniffled, "I will give you more time."

Shiro watched him from the corner of his eyes, but didn't say anything more. Then he rested his chin on his palm by the window, and smirked.

* * *

Kuro was walking along the hallway towards the cafeteria when suddenly, someone tackled him from the back.

"Hide! Get off me, you're heavy!"

"You were late earlier, what happened to you?" Hide released him, an ever-present smile on his face.

"I was just finishing a book last night, and didn't notice the time so I overslept." Kuro scratched on his hair, and shyly admitted.

"Oh, the usual, huh?" Hide walked ahead of him, leading them through the tables.

"Don't just dismiss me once you figure out it's uninteresting!" Kuro pouted and sighed as he noticed where Hide was leading them. "Hi, Touka-chan, Hinami-chan! Where's Yoriko-chan?"

"Eating outside with Takeomi." Touka answered not looking up as Hide sat beside her.

"I see." Kuro took the seat in front of him, next to Hinami.

"Onii-chan!" Hinami greeted with a smile, immediately reaching for her bag and taking out a book. "I finished the book you lent me last week! It was amazing, thanks!"

"No problem, you didn't need to hurry in reading." Kuro stored the book inside his bag and brought out the white bento Haise prepared for him.

"So, Hinami and I were thinking of going to the shopping district later after class, you guys in?" Touka asked, sparing a glance at her boyfriend.

"Ahh! I'm sorry, I can't!" Hide pressed both palms together in front of Touka as he apologized. "I got detention from Akira-sensei earlier! I'm really sorry!"

"What did you do this time?" Touka scowled, but wasn't really angry.

"I was caught passing notes with Takizawa," Hide scratched at his nape, and laughing sheepishly.

"You should've been more careful, you know how scary she is." Kuro mindlessly unwrapped his lunch.

"Why were you passing notes anyway? Don't tell me you were cheating again?" Touka narrowed her eyes on him.

"Hey, I only did that once!" Hide went on the defensive. "And Takizawa was just asking about our homework for Houji-sensei."

"Well, you shouldn't have done that in front of Akira-sensei." Touka went back to playing with her food. "Anyway, you're out. What about you, Kuro?"

"Me? Well..." Kuro wondered if there was anything special he could do after classes, when a thought occurred to him. "Uhm, I think I'm gonna pass. Sorry."

"It's fine, I guess it's just gonna be a girls night out then." Touka grinned at Hinami.

"Let's invite Yoriko-chan too! And Kimi-san and Miza-chan," Hinami clapped her hands before looking at Kuro. "By the way, Onii-chan, what will you be doing later anyway?"

"Ahh... well, just- you know..." Kuro couldn't say it out loud.

"He figured that if Akira-sensei is going to administer my detention with Takizawa, then Amon-sensei is going to be left alone for the rest of the day." Hide smirked.

"Hide! Shut up! And it has nothing to do with you!" Kuro pouted again, but this time he was blushing.

"Haha! I'm right! Booyah~!" Hide laughed at the accuracy of his deduction, it was so easy to figure out his best friend sometimes.

Touka and Hinami giggled to themselves, until newcomers arrived.

"What's so funny?" Ayato asked, sitting on Hinami's other side. Naki and Miza following after him.

"Nothing! They were just teasing me again!" Kuro burst out, clamping his mouth when he saw Shiro staring blankly at him, before sitting on his other side. He totally forgot Shiro hung out with Ayato.

"Is this about your crush on Amon-sensei again? That's so old already," Shiro brought out his black bento.

"I know, so let it die." Kuro went back to eating.

"By the way, here." Shiro handed Kuro the book Tsukiyama gave him earlier.

"Ohh! A new present from Tsukiyama-san?" Kuro immediately flipped through the pages. "Are you sure I can read it first?"

"Yeah, if I go first, I'll just spoil you." Shiro proceeded to pick on his lunch.

"Thanks, Shiro!" Kuro then stored the book in his bag. "Tell Tsukiyama-san I said thanks too."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Haise was fixing his things at his table, his last class before lunch just finished and he still needs to hurry back at the faculty to pick up the bentos before heading over to Arima-san's office.

"See you on monday, Hai-sensei!" Saiko called up to him before running out the door.

"Wait up, Saiko!" Shirazu ran after her.

"Don't run in the hallways!" He yelled back, before facing Mutsuki and Urie who approached his desk.

"We'll be going ahead, sensei." Mutsuki waved, and Urie followed after him.

"Yeah, see you on monday! And Urie-kun, I'll expect the papers from you later, okay?" Haise waved back, and nodded when he heard Urie muttered a small 'yes'.

Picking up his things, he went out and headed over the faculty. When he got there, he dumped his things on his table and grabbed the red and gray bentos. He turned and almost got a heart attack when he saw Suzuya in front of him.

"Shinohara-sensei asked me to give you this." Suzuya handed over a folder, smiling politely.

"Thanks, Suzuya-san." Haise took the folder and placed it on his desk. Then, he remembered he still had some candy left in his drawer, so he opened it and took three pieces. "Here you go, when you see Shinohara-sensei, tell him I said thanks."

"Okay!" Suzuya happily accepted the candies, walking with Haise out the door. "You on your way to lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm eating with Arima-san. What about you?"

"I'm done, I ate with Hanbee earlier."

"I see, that's great." Haise stopped at a corner and pointed there. "I'm heading here, so I'll just see you later, okay?"

"Yes! Bye, sensei!" Suzuya went off the other direction.

Haise got to Arima's office and knocked softly.

"It's open, Haise."

"I brought lunch," Haise happily proclaimed upon entering, walking straight to one of the couches and setting down the bentos.

"Thank you, I've been looking forward to it." Arima sat in front of him and took the red one, a curt smile rarely seen on his face.

"Sorry if I took too long, I was held up at class and at the faculty." Haise sheepishly admitted, opening his own bento.

"It's fine, I just got back in here myself."

They ate in comfortable silence, glances and smiles exchanged here and there. Once they were finished, Haise wrapped up the bentos and proceeded to brew coffee in the nearby counter, he handed Arima a cup and sat back in the couch with his own. He sniffed the warm aroma first before taking a sip, the morning classes were hectic, the rest of the afternoon would probably be the same case. Still, he was glad they managed to find time for each other and relax like this, even though they didn't really talk much.

"Do you have any plans after classes?" Arima asked out of the blue.

"None at all." Haise shook his head lightly.

"Is it okay if we have dinner together? Or do you have to be home for your brothers?"

Haise immediately remembered the conversation he had with Shiro, but he figured one night won't hurt, right? After all, Shiro did the same thing last night. "I'm sure they won't mind, they can both cook for themselves anyway. I'll just tell them later, or send a text message."

"All right, then. I'll wait at the parking lot at six."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Haise gathered the bentos and started for the door, when Arima caught up to him, and suddenly kissed his forehead.

They didn't say anything, but Haise slowly broke into a bright smile, a hint of pink tinting his cheeks. A curt nod, and he was out.

* * *

At the end of the day, Haise happily met up with Arima-san at the parking lot.

Shiro caught a glimpse of them, but payed no heed as he boarded Tsukiyama-san's car.

Kuro ended up buying groceries for dinner and bumping into Amon-sensei on the way home.

Hide's hand hurt from writing: "I won't pass notes during class ever again," throughout the afternoon.

It was a good thing he shared this certain misery with Takizawa.

Having Akira-sensei glare at them the whole time wasn't something they'd want to happen again though.

Touka, Yoriko, Hinami, Kimi and Miza did end up going on an all-girls night out.

Unknowingly to them, Ayato, Naki and Nishio have been keeping watch, from a safe distance.

Saiko and Shirazu went to a gaming center, trying to beat each other in every game, but Shirazu never stood a chance.

Suzuya, Hanbee, Mutsuki, Urie went home in a group, walking in pairs. Hanbee and Urie at the back, while Mutsuki and Suzuya chattered all the way.

Houji and Shinohara smoked at the rooftop, watching the students file out the school in the orange light of sunset.

Tomorrow, they will all come and meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First off, I know this sounds like I have a plot going somewhere here, but I don't! xDDD
> 
> Honestly, I wrote this within two days, staying up all night because I didn't know the 5th anniversary was coming up. And this is supposed to be a drabble series, but this might as well be considered as a one-shot, because I don't have prompts lined up yet. So, if anyone can give me ideas, I would highly appreciate it. But I don't know if I could write them all, so no promises.
> 
> This first chapter will serve as an overview/set-up only, of what kind of relationships the characters have, and the rest of the chapters won't be in order (if I ever get to writing them). That's all. Thanks for reading and please review!
> 
> — Lynx
> 
> 20160908
> 
> If anyone's interested, I'm also on tumblr: [here](http://fatecamiswhil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
